


Hands

by AutisticWriter



Series: 3 Sentence Fics [43]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Hands, Holding Hands, Microfic, Pre-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 15:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16328912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Hajime adores Chiaki’s hands.





	Hands

Hajime adores Chiaki’s hands, so small and pretty yet strong and skilled; as she sits and plays video games in her favourite spot by the fountain and Hajime sits beside her, enjoying his girlfriend’s company, he feels like he could stare at those hands forever.

But he adores her hands most of all when he and Chiaki hold hands, their fingers interlocked as they walk home from school; and when they do that, Hajime feels like he could forget all about being a nobody and the reserve course and everything crappy about his life when they hold hands like this.

“I love you,” he whispers, kissing Chiaki on the forehead; she smiles and squeezes his hand.


End file.
